Somewhere I have never travelled
by Nyadeh
Summary: Damon regresó a Mystic Falls después de seis años, decidido a terminar en su pueblo natal las prácticas de medicina justo en el momento en el que la vida de Elena daba un giro completo. Dos personas que se encuentran la una a la otra continuamente a lo largo de los años ¿pueden ser capaces de buscar un camino para estar juntos? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_(Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove - Sonnet CXVI, William Shakespeare)_

La ventana estaba abierta. Esa debería haber sido la primera señal porque Damon nunca hubiera dejado la ventana abierta. En el fondo de su consciencia Elena conocía la preocupación obsesiva que tenía Damon por su salud. Cosas de médicos, suponía, era casi enfermiza su incapacidad de dejar el trabajo fuera de casa.

No había señales sin embargo, para la joven que descansaba en la cama de matrimonio que coronaba el centro exacto de la habitación, sábanas de satén y cabecero barnizado, un capricho que podía permitirse alguien como Damon Salvatore. Perdida todavía en la bruma de su sueño, Elena movió la cabeza lado a lado de la almohada, su larga melena desparramada haciendo contraste con la tela color coral, la piel erizada por culpa de la no tan suave brisa que entraba por la ventana y comenzaba a despertarla de su ensoñación. No fue hasta entonces, cuando sus manos volaron al otro extremo de la cama, donde durante todas las últimas noches había descansado él, no fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. La ausencia de calor a su lado fue suficiente para arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo, mientras sus manos todavía palpaban en busca del hombre que ella sabía que no iba a encontrar.

-¿Damon?-su voz surgió de la nada, pastosa y ronca y todavía algo adormilada. Por encima de todo confundida, ya que recordaba a la perfección haberse quedado dormida en sus brazos, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, su espalda tocando el pecho desnudo del hombre y el aliento cálido y con aroma alcoholizado contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

Ah, sí, Elena recordaba muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación la noche anterior.

_"Si estás tratando de dar tu punto de vista aquí, Elena, será mejor que lo digas. No estoy de humor para tus rompecabezas" la voz de Damon sonó casi dura, y cansada, como si estuviera cansado de ella._

_Eso había sido un golpe bajo, ella lo sabía y él también. Aunque Elena no se sorprendía. ¿No era lo que conseguían siempre al fin y al cabo? Hacerse daño._

_Elena podía no ser un libro abierto, y sabía que siempre cargaría con la culpa de no haber sabido lo que quería hasta mucho después de que él pusiese de manifiesto que la quería a ella. Está bien, eso los había jodido, pero Damon no era precisamente la persona que pudiese tirar la primera piedra. Su mente era un laberinto, lleno de recovecos desagradables y a veces Elena pensaba que le iba a estallar la cabeza cuando intentaba andar a ciegas a través de él. Era confuso, y dolía._

_"Damon, no es…"empezó, antes de que sus palabras fuesen cortadas por un nuevo torrente de voz del hombre, que ella asemejó a un tornado._

_"¡No! Adelante Elena" el moreno hizo un gesto con los brazos, invitándola a seguir clavando puñales en su espalda como si de verdad le divirtiese lo que ella pudiera herirle "Por favor, dime lo que llevas queriendo reprocharme durante meses. Es tu oportunidad"_

_Elena no se sentía como si realmente tuviese la oportunidad de algo. Con él era siempre así, la empujaba una y otra vez hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, hasta que ella no podía más y terminaba dejando escapar hasta el último de sus pensamientos porque Damon la conocía tan bien que sabía que era la única manera de que Elena fuese del todo sincera "No actúes como si esto fuese culpa mía" chilló en una frecuencia que desde luego no era la suya, ocho octavas por encima de lo natural "Es todo… es… ¡No sé si puedo confiar en ti!"_

_Los ojos de Damon se estrecharon, convirtiéndose de repente en dos finas rendijas azules que en ese momento atravesaron a Elena con tal intensidad que la chica tuvo que retroceder hasta apoyarse en la pared. Había esperado que Damon se mostrase enfadado, pero tan ¿dolido?_

_"Vaya, ¿así que se trata de eso no?" escupió él, una vez fue capaz de reaccionar, los puños apretados a ambos costados como si estuviera conteniendo el impulso de romper algo, más concretamente la pared "¿Ese es el gran elefante en la habitación que has estado ignorando desde el principio…? Debería haberlo sabido"_

_La mirada de desdén que le dirigió fue suficiente para Elena, quien devolvió el ataque con rapidez, como si se tratase de una competición cuando en realidad era todo mucho más complejo "¿Después de todo? ¿Después de todo te sorprendes?"_

Rememorando ahora sus gritos, menos de medio día después, Elena sabía que había dicho cosas que no había querido decir, pero nunca se paraba a pensar, contar hasta diez y volver a empezar cuando se trataba de Damon. Sus manos fueron a parar a su cabeza, masajeando el cuero cabelludo una y otra vez hasta que fue capaz de controlar el temblor en sus dedos, conseguir que no se trasladase a sus piernas y después ponerse en pie, en medio de la habitación helada. Caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina. Era casi un ritual para ella, apoyar su cuerpo sobre la puerta de madera mientras, al otro lado de la barra americana, Damon se ocupaba del desayuno. A él le gustaba cocinar, y si Elena tuviera que ser franca reconocería que verle en esa situación, de una manera tan doméstica, siempre había conseguido darle un golpe en el pecho. En el mejor sentido de la palabra.

_"¡Dios, Damon! Quererte es…" se cortó a mitad de la frase, titubeando sin seguridad, ahora que había empezado no estaba convencida de querer continuar. Elena nunca estaba convencida de nada así que él volvió a hacerse cargo de la situación, tomó un par de pasos hacia ella, controlando exactamente la distancia en centímetros ideal para acorralarla pero no llegar a rozarse._

_"¡DILO!" rugió, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas que la puso alerta y la empujó todavía más hacia el borde._

_Elena no había querido, de verdad que no, pero no tuvo otra opción cuando sus ojos se encontraron, marrón chocolate y azul hielo, como siempre había sido, y suspiró con un simple sollozo "Tóxico. Quererte es tóxico"_

Elena pasó los brazos por ambos costados de su cuerpo, sujetándose a sí misma, tratando de olvidar esa última parte del recuerdo. No debería haber dicho eso, pero él no estaba en la cocina para poder disculparse, tampoco en la sala, donde la chica acudió después, sabiendo de antemano lo que se encontraría allí. Había sentido a Damon, horas después de la discusión, deslizándose en la cama, a su lado, y abrazándola igual que siempre; se había quedado dormida con el profundo olor a whisky que destilaba porque de la manera más insana se sentía como en casa.

Botellas abiertas y vasos aquí y allá, en cada superficie plana, en cada rincón de la habitación. Libros abiertos por una página cualquiera, sin control. Pero ni rastro de Damon.

El pánico empezó a germinar dentro de su garganta, terminando de crecer cuando fue capaz de comprender que Damon no estaba, no había ninguna nota que explicase su ausencia y las llaves de su propia casa descansaban donde siempre. En el bol de cristal de la entrada. Ignorando la corriente de aire helada que la golpeó al abrir la puerta, Elena corrió hasta la mitad del camino de piedra, donde su campo de visión podía permitirle ahondar por debajo del frondoso árbol, cuyas hojas solían tapar el vehículo de Damon.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, el miedo retorciendo sus entrañas cuando la realidad la golpeó de manera brusca, infinitamente peor que el frío de la mañana, se había ido. Habían tenido graves peleas a lo largo de los últimos años, pero nunca, ninguno de los dos, había dejado al otro. Parecían haber comprendido con el paso del tiempo que no podían estar completos el uno sin el otro. Ahora Elena empezaba a pensar si tal vez no se había equivocado. El primer sollozo fue doloroso, dejarlo escapar, todavía con su mano sobre sus labios, fue desgarrador; como si estuviera tirando de un hilo que poco a poco iba rompiendo pedacitos de su cuerpo al más puro engranaje de una marioneta rota.

La verdadera agonía llegó después. Cuando el terror a quedarse sola, sin él, fue tan intenso que sus rodillas cedieron y cayó sobre el suelo por su propio peso. Las lágrimas no le sorprendieron, Elena nunca había sido una persona que pudiese controlarlas con facilidad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban manchadas y sus puños cerrados, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta intensidad que pequeños puntos color escarlata recorrían su carne segundos después. No fue consciente de en qué momento empezó a chillar, entre sollozos y balbuceos.

Después de todo… ¿cómo habían terminado así?


	2. Chapter 2

_Para entender cómo Damon y Elena han llegado a este punto de ruptura, tenemos que sumergirnos en su historia varios años atrás. Los flashbacks están datados así que no hay pérdida, espero que os guste ;)_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de CW

_(You will stay up on your rooftop until sunlight peels away the husk of the moon, chainsmoking cigarettes and reading Baudelaire, and you will learn that you only ever want to fall in love with someone who will stay up to watch the sun rise with you_ – **Here's what our parents never taught us, Shinji Moon**)

**Septiembre, 2009**

Elena nunca había creído en la expresión "media naranja"_, _y todo lo que esta conllevaba.

Su relación con Matt, de casi tres años de duración, había sido un lecho de rosas, por supuesto. Incluso cuando, después de _American Beauty, _se negó a darle a esa frase el mismo significado. Él era su mejor amigo, lo había sido desde que ninguno de los dos levantaba un palmo del suelo y Elena se preguntaba, a veces, si no había sido precisamente eso lo que había acabado con las vitaminas de su relación.

A veces –la mayor parte del tiempo- sentía envidia de Caroline y Stefan. De lo que tenían. De cómo sus miradas se cruzaban en un lugar abarrotado. De cómo la rubia se acurrucaba contra el chico en el segundo exacto en el que los brazos de él se apartaban para dejarle espacio porque, de verdad, era casi ridículo que ningún puzzle encajase mejor. Envidia de que fuesen dos personas flotando en la misma isla, en mitad del mar y joder, ni siquiera eran tan parecidos. Y a lo mejor había sido también eso, lo que le había hecho preguntarse a Elena ¿por qué? Por qué ella no tenía eso, si siempre había encontrado en Matt a alguien similar.

-Lena, deberías venir esta noche, será divertido. Solo vamos a ser nosotros, Bonnie y Matt.

A Elena todavía le resultaba curioso, que Caroline siguiera pronunciando el nombre del _quaterback_ de aquella manera cuando ella estaba cerca. Como si todo fuese un simple lío y cuando encontrasen la solución, ambos volverían el uno a los brazos del otro. Elena sabía por qué lo hacía, estaba preocupada por ella, todos estaban preocupados por ella. Pero la chica sabía mejor que nadie que no había nada que pudiera solucionarse. Ni Matt y ella. Ni sus padres.

No había estado en una fiesta –o una reunión de amigos, como a Caroline le gustaba llamarlas- desde hacía meses. Desde el accidente, desde el entierro. Desde que Jeremy salía todas las mañanas de casa con ella pero nunca llegaba al instituto. Y no, su ruptura con Matt no había venido a raíz de eso, se había desgastado todo antes, mucho antes. Para ser sincera, no tenía nada que ver con Matt, o con cualquiera de sus otros amigos, era la culpabilidad, lo que le impedía moverse de casa cada noche y poner alguna excusa patética que nadie a esas alturas se tragaba. También un poco por miedo, sobre todo por miedo. Decía que le gustaba caminar pero la única razón por la cual se congelaba todas las mañanas hasta llegar al instituto era el miedo a montar en cualquier cosa que tuviese cuatro ruedas. De la misma manera que aseguraba una y otra vez que Jenna tenía un estricto toque de queda cuando, en realidad, su tía no paraba de hacer planes familiares que tanto ella como Jeremy rechazaban.

-La casa de huéspedes está libre todo el fin de semana. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho por mi hermano, apenas le he visto desde el lunes- esta vez fue el turno de Stefan, quien, situado detrás de Caroline y con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la chica, insistió en que Elena se uniera a ellos.

Elena saltó, casi sin querer, un par de milímetros prácticamente imperceptibles del suelo. Sus manos empujaron la puerta de la taquilla a medida que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y finalmente puso de manifiesto lo que le había llamado, verdaderamente, la atención: -¿Damon?- frunció el ceño: -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Damon era la única persona conocida para Elena que había dejado Mystic Falls en busca de algo mejor. Su actitud había sido muy criticada en un pueblo como aquel. Dejar la casa familiar después de la muerte de su madre. Mostrar su interés por estudiar la carrera de medicina pero sin aceptar la ayuda de su padre quien, como director general del hospital, podía haberle hecho un hueco. Elena había escuchado historias sobre él, lo más probable es que ninguna fuese cierta; y estaba convencida de que, después de todo, incluso cada perro del lugar odiaba a Damon Salvatore.

Elena le recordaba. Siempre había sido el hermano mayor de Stefan. Mientras que ellos eran solamente unos críos, jugaban en la piscina y veían películas en el enorme salón del menor de los Salvatore, Damon era conocido en todo el lugar por su fama de inconformista. Se le veía cada día con una chica diferente y, a sus diecisiete años, era un impresionante adolescente de ojos azules detrás de oscuras Ray-Ban y sonrisa chispeante, inseparable de su cazadora de cuero. Elena había estado un poco colada por él, cuando tenía doce años y era solamente una niña que se dejaba deslumbrar con cierta facilidad. Sin embargo de ese estúpido capricho infantil habían pasado ya seis años.

-Prácticas de hospital, debe ser bueno en lo que hace- Stefan se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad no le importase su hermano, o la presencia de éste, y Elena se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no volver a preguntar. Sabía que Damon y su padre se odiaban, por lo que contaba Stefan, aunque no conocía la historia completa; sólo que había sido algo feo y de lo que su amigo no acostumbraba a hablar. Algo gordo tenía que haber pasado para que Giuseppe, con todo, quisiera hacerse cargo de la formación de su hijo mayor en su propio hospital, especialmente después de que este se hubiese negado a hablar con él durante seis años.

-Por lo que he escuchado por ahí, no debe ser lo único en lo que Damon es bueno- Caroline chasqueó la lengua, haciendo alusión a su formidable capacidad para no tener vergüenza alguna y enterarse de todos los cotilleos del condado, provocando el sonrojo de Elena y una mueca resignada y en el fondo divertida de parte de Stefan –Te veremos esta noche, ponte algo mono.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera protestar, Elena había quedado sola en el pasillo, con el aroma a rosas que Caroline dejaba siempre como su huella personal y la sensación de que aquella, no iba a ser una buena noche.

* * *

_Ponte algo mono. _

Por supuesto. Como si fuese fácil encontrar algo así en su armario. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero después de la muerte de Miranda, Elena se había deshecho de todos los vestidos que había en su armario. Tenía que ver con la sensación de quedarse sin aire, cada vez que recordaba cómo su madre había insistido siempre en que parecía una princesa con seda y volantes. Aunque no estaba segura de que cambiar todo su vestuario por vaqueros y camisetas básicas, hubiera sido una buena idea. Al menos en lo que respectaba en no decepcionar a Caroline.

Suspiró lanzando una blusa color malva encima de la cama y se resignó, sacando un par de shorts tejanos, de un cajón; no era una aficionada a las prendas cortas, pero cuando tienes una tía que apenas te lleva ocho años de edad, hacer la colada no es una tarea primordial en casa. No tardó mucho en desenredarse el pelo, hacerse una cola de caballo y atarse los cordones de las converse por encima de los tobillos, cualquiera hubiera considerado su atuendo poco adecuado para acudir a una fiesta pero ¿qué más daba, si solamente estaban sus amigos?

Bonnie pasó a recogerla diez minutos después y Elena tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir para recordarse que no debía rechazar una invitación más, en el fondo sabía que sus amigos no la dejarían de lado, menos aún ahora, pero llevaba meses resguardándose del mundo en su cuarto y pensaba que era hora de enfrentar al mundo. Divertirse, un poco aunque fuese, como solía hacerlo antes de todo.

-¿Sabes? Care no va a estar contenta con tu modelito- la voz de Bonnie sonó divertida y alzó una ceja echando un vistazo rápido a la figura de su mejor amiga, quien suspiró a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba claro que ya había pensado en ello.

Bonnie la miró como si en realidad quisiera decirle algo más, algo sobre su ropa y sobre los invitados y los ojos de Elena se abrieron, con pánico, al comprender que estaba a punto de mencionar a Matt, otra vez. ¿Se habría puesto de acuerdo con Caroline? No, claro que no. No les hacía falta ponerse de acuerdo para darle a entender que pensaban exactamente lo mismo. La buena pareja que hacían, la animadora y el _quaterback _y francamente, para ser sus dos mejores amigas a veces Elena pensaba que no podían estar más ciegas. Ella ya no era esa persona. Simplemente no. ¿Resultaba tan complicado entenderlo?

El camino hasta la casa de huéspedes no se hizo largo, a pesar de que Bonnie insistía una y otra vez en que podía haber cogido el coche. Tartamudeó sobre la buena noche que hacía y cómo compensaría el paseo al hecho de que no hubiera salido a correr esa misma tarde y Bonnie sabía, como casi siempre, a que se debía. Stefan les abrió la puerta, como buen anfitrión a pesar de que ambas estaban seguras de que la verdadera organizadora de todo eso era Caroline, a pesar de no ser la dueña de la casa. Matt ya estaba allí, y Elena hizo lo que pudo por saludarse con cordialidad incluso aunque todavía era un poco incómodo entre ellos; esa situación y cómo tratarse después de una ruptura, algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea y él parecía que tampoco, después de todo, ninguno de los dos había tenido una pareja antes del otro.

-¿Cómo te va todo?- la sonrisa de Elena era sincera a pesar de que ella se sentía como una hipócrita que estaba gritándole a la cara que no debería sentirse bien porque ella le había dejado. Se sentía culpable de tantas cosas. Y esa, el estado de ánimo de Matt Donovan, era una de ellas.

-Me alegro de verte- la respuesta del chico de ojos azules fue tan encantadora como siempre, era imposible que Matt, incluso dolido, se comportase de manera desagradable con ella. De manera que Elena se dejó caer a su lado, aliviada de haber resuelto parte de la tensión y enseguida apareció Caroline, cinco vasos de chupito en la mano y una botella de whisky que Stefan alegó pertenecía a su hermano, el mismo que le mataría cuando se enterase de que habían estado rebuscando en su mueble bar.

Dos horas después y tres botellas de whisky, se hizo patente que Caroline podía manejar a Stefan, incluso cuando se trataba de algo que no recaía en su propiedad. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando el chico, tratando de recoger todo el desastre del salón, se topó con la mirada de su hermano, que le observaba desde el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber a qué manada de elefantes has invitado a casa, Stefan?- Damon recalcó el nombre de su hermano de una manera poco cordial, mirando cómo rebuscaba algo bajo la mesa de cristal; por lo visto era una botella vacía de su mueble bar y el chico no pudo evitar fruncir los labios en una fina línea.

-Unos amigos- respondió Stefan, pasándose las dos manos por la cara, después de incorporarse, y dejó la botella encima de la mesa de cristal, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, unas que sabía que no iban a ser aceptadas. Pero hacía mucho tiempo ya de la época en la que Damon se contentaba con pegarle un capón tras otro, ambos habían madurado, al menos un poco, de todo eso -Escucha, te las pagaré ¿de acuerdo? Y recogeré todo esto antes de que vuelva…- estuvo a punto de decir nuestro padre, pero ¿era realmente tan padre de Damon como lo había sido suyo? Tragó saliva y terminó la frase con un –Buenas noches.

El menor de los Salvatore intentó sonar convencido, arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, con ganas de echarse sobre la cama y no volver a despertar hasta el día de su muerte. Sabía lo que era una resaca, como todo adolescente. Cuando la voz de Damon volvió a frenarle: -Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella, dejarla aquí?

Stefan se sobresaltó, girándose para enfocar su mirada en la figura que yacía sobre el sofá, el mismo que estaba señalando Damon. Claro. Caroline estaba arriba, en su habitación. Matt y Bonnie se habían marchado juntos, hacía escasos minutos, pero Elena seguía allí, hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá, profundamente dormida.

-Claro que voy a dejarla aquí, es mi amiga y si su tía la ve en ese estado nos mataría. Y ya sabes cuanto aprecio…

-¿Tía?- la voz de Damon interrumpió su perorata, mirando alternativamente al bulto que descansaba en su sofá y después a su hermano pequeño -¿La pequeña Gilbert vive con su tía?

Stefan se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y dado que Damon estaba ocupado, colocando los sillones en su lugar, desapareció por la puerta. De cualquier manera, no iba a ser él quien hablase sobre la vida de su amiga.

Damon la había reconocido, por supuesto, conocía a todos los amigos de su hermano porque ninguno de ellos había cambiado tanto en los últimos doce años. Elena Gilbert. Preguntona, descarada y prácticamente un grano en el culo desde que había cumplido los diez. Siempre había tenido dificultad para entender que el hecho de que fuese amiga de Stefan no implicaba lo mismo por parte de Damon.

El chico se echó hacia atrás cuando ella se removió en el sofá, suspirando al ver que al menos estaba dormida, no había estudiado medicina para cuidar de cualquier adolescente que no sabía beber y que ni siquiera tenía la edad para probar el alcohol. Su mirada viajó por las largas piernas de la chica, terminadas en unas zapatillas que ahora mismo estaban apoyadas sobre su sofá; piernas que no tardó en apartar con sus manos, antes de que pudiera ensuciar la tapicería con sus converse llenas de barro. La chica pareció reaccionar ante su contacto porque sin saber cómo Damon se encontró con el torso pegado al pecho de ella y los brazos finos alrededor de su cuello.

Apretó los dientes, mirando hacia abajo, justo hacia el pequeño escote de su blusa y sopló gran cantidad de aire hacia fuera, consiguiendo que los mechones que tapaban el rostro de la morena, se apartasen en consecuencia. Rechinó otra vez, tratando de retirarse sin despertarla. Podía haberla dejado allí pero entonces Giuseppe volvería, vería el desastre y la pagaría con él -por supuesto, nunca con Stefan-; recordaba que hacía buenas migas con Grayson Gilbert, razón de más para sacar a la pequeña hija del mismo fuera de la vista. De manera que, por su propio bien, levantó a la morena cargando con ella en brazos.

No era tan altruista como para llevarla de vuelta a su casa, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie de Mystic Falls, bastante le había costado llegar a una tregua con su padre. Si no hubiese sido por Stefan, probablemente hubiera seguido fuera de casa otros seis años. Subió las escaleras con el menudo cuerpo de Elena aún en sus brazos y la dejó caer sobre su cama, una vez llegaron a su cuarto. Se deshizo de sus zapatillas, sin querer arriesgarse a tener que llevar a la tintorería sus sábanas, y después salió de allí sin dedicarle una mirada de más. Al fin y al cabo por culpa de la chica iba a tener que dormir fuera de su cuarto.


End file.
